


Lone Defender: Sparks of Lust

by HorrorSkit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Armpit Kink, Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Dominating Shiro, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, submissive Adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorrorSkit/pseuds/HorrorSkit
Summary: An exploration of Adam and Shiro's sex life through their relationship. Scenarios can range from their days at the Garrison, to an AU! where Adam joins the Voltron team from the start and continues to hook up with Shiro during their adventures. There is not enough smut of this pairing, so I'll fix that myself if I have to!





	1. Race to Take Charge

**Author's Note:**

> I was bound to give in and start writing smut eventually, I just didn't think it would be so soon. But here I am, jumping right into the deep end. I blame Revolocities for his amazing Adam AU! and making me want to to contribute to this pairing. This first chapter is based off an artwork by revolocities, so you should check him out on twitter and tumblr. This fic is also a companion piece to my main AU! series Lone Defender, which focuses on drama and storytelling. So you could say this fic covers all the naughty situations that happens behind the scenes. But it is not necessary to read it to enjoy this. I own absolutely nothing, and I hope you'll read and enjoy!

The evening light of dusk cast itself over the vast desert and rocky terrain. The air was quiet and peaceful, except for the sound of distant engines revving, kicking up dust in their wake. Adam and Shiro rode out across the empty plains on their hoverbikes, racing each other for the third time that month. Adam and Shiro wore their casual clothes, Shiro dressed in his favorite leather jacket and racing goggles, and Adam in his black long sleeve and jacket vest, with a pilot helmet on so he could keep wearing his glasses.

They made their way into narrow valleys, full of twists and turns that might have been dangerous for other pilots to race around in. But Adam and Shiro were the best at the Garrison. Shiro alone had set multiple records, with Adam not too far behind. If Shiro wasn’t a pilot at the Garrison, Adam easily would have been the one setting records. However, that wasn’t something Adam cared for. He was perfectly content supporting Shiro and being there for him, who seemed to take his achievements much more to heart. 

As they dove into the narrow valleys, Adam managed to pull ahead. He swerved on a turn, kicking up a cloud of dust that forced Shiro to slow down and pull back to avoid being blinded by it. 

Adam laughed, looking back and calling out, “Come on, catch up!” His voice projected by the internal radio inside his helmet that allowed him to speak clearly with it on. As he looked over his shoulder at Shiro, Shiro suddenly had a terrified expression on his face. He yelled out, pointing directly ahead of them both.

“Adam look out!” he yelled

‘Aghhh!” Adam screamed in response as he pulled on the brake, getting ready to swerve and respond to whatever he was about to run into. But as he pulled back he saw that there was absolutely nothing in front of him. As he came to this realization, Shiro drifted along the side of the valley wall, pulling ahead of Adam and gaining the lead.

Shiro laughed playfully, satisfied with the trick he had pulled, “Hahaha. Sorry babe!”

Adam scowled in irritation and surprise, “That’s cheating Takashi!”

Shiro continued laughing as they reached the end of the valley and continued to race out into the open desert. Adam wanted to be irritated by such a cheap move, but hearing Shiro laugh with such genuine joy couldn’t help but make him smile. Although, that in itself was kinda irritating. How could such a big dork like Shiro make him feel so…emotional? Granted, he was an incredibly buff and sexy dork, but still. They had been friends since they were kids in the Garrison, and if he didn’t love him so much, Adam swore he would make fun of him constantly. Okay, well maybe he did that anyway.

Reaching the edge of a cliff that overlooked the Garrison, Shiro pulled to a stop as it was the agreed upon finish line. Adam pulled up next to him, jumping off his bike to walk over to Shiro.

Shiro pulled up his goggles and smiled, “I think that’s my win.”

Adam pulled off his helmet, the sweat making strands of his hair cling to his forehead, “Only because you’re an ass,” Adam said playfully, nudging Shiro in the shoulder with his helmet.

Shiro hoped off his bike and pulled Adam in by his waist, “Well I’m sorry dear, but I didn’t think the reigning king of sarcasm could be outdone at being an ass,” Shiro kissed his forehead, an easy feat as he was slightly taller than Adam. As Shiro pulled Adam into his chest he reached around and groped Adam’s ass, “Although I must admit, it is a very nice and plump ass,” Shiro whispered into his ear.

Adam shivered at his words, and the feel of Shiro’s breath on his ear and hands pressing into his behind. Shiro was usually such a salt of the Earth kind of person, showcasing strong morality, judgement, and professionalism. However, whenever he broke out of that façade and gave into his more wanton desires, it drove Adam absolutely crazy. Hearing Shiro whisper sweet nothings into his ear was a huge trigger for him in particular. Adam reached up and pressed his hands against Shiro’s firm chest, composing himself so as not to betray just how much Shiro was getting to him, “Worked up already Takashi?” he asked with a smirk on his face.

“You did say I could do whatever I wanted if I won,” Shiro said in a low and seductive tone. Fuck. Adam would often forget just how much that deep voice got to him. It was true though. The stakes of the race were that the winner could do whatever they wanted. And it was clear that Shiro was in an exhibitionist kind of mood, wanting to do it right here and now in the desert. Of course, even if Adam lost, he knew just how to get what he wanted from Shiro. So either way, he was about to be a winner.

“You’re such a horndog,” Adam said appreciatively, pushing himself off and away from Shiro, “But you have to wait until we get back to our room,” Adam said, turning around and making his way back to his bike.

“What!” Shiro said, clearly irritated at the new restriction being placed on his victory, “Come on Adam, that’s not fair! Besides there’s no one out here.”

“Well that little stunt you pulled wasn’t exactly fair either,” Adam sneered. 

“But I..”

Adam quickly cut him off as he leaned against his bike, “You can wait until we get back, can’t you? Unless of course, you suck at that patience you keep preaching about all the time.”

Shiro crossed his arms and scowled, “I’m trying to be motivating based on my personal experiences Adam. I’m not preaching….”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Adam cut in again, waving his hand at Shiro to dismiss him, “If you can’t practice what you preach then I guess we can do it here,” Adam offered, stepping away from his bike.

Adam was pretty sure he saw Shiro’s eyebrow twinge as he marched towards Adam. Shiro grabbed him by the collar of his vest and pulled Adam’s face toward his, “No. Get on your bike and meet me back at our room.”

Adam smiled smugly, looking at Shiro from over the top of his glasses, “But I thought you wanted…”

Shiro pulled Adam forward again, growling into his ear, “Get on your bike and meet me in our room!” Shiro released him and quickly got on his bike, speeding off toward the Garrison.

“Works every time,” Adam chuckled to himself. He knew just which buttons to push to get Shiro to play his game. Adam got back on his bike and adjusted himself, a raging hard-on having emerged in his pants from Shiro’s manhandling. Putting on his helmet and making his way back to the Garrison, he knew there was more of that in store for him back in their room, and he was admittedly very excited for it. He just needed to get his erection under control until then. He didn’t need the other cadets staring at him and knowing what they were about to get up to. The pants he was wearing didn’t exactly hide it well either. 

XXXXXXXXX

Adam walked into his and Shiro’s shared room, dropping his bike keys and helmet on the console table by the door. It was a relatively small room compared to normal apartments, but it was quite the luxury at the Garrison. It had a small living room, a kitchen past a small dividing wall, and a separate bath and bedroom down a narrow hall. Unlike normal cadets, these rooms were generally reserved for higher ranked cadets like flight officers and lieutenants. Technically only one person was assigned to each room, but Shiro decided to move into Adam’s room with him so they could live together. Shiro still had his room, but it was pretty much never used unless him and Adam had a fight. Or if Shiro decided to try and cook and ending up burning the food, which was usually every time. 

“Takashi? Are you here?” Adam called out, kicking off his shoes and leaving them by the door. “You sped off so damn fast I lost track of you.”

“In here,” he heard Shiro reply. Adam looked up, pinpointing the source of Shiro’s voice as coming from the kitchen around the corner. With any luck he wasn’t planning on cooking anything. At best he could make microwave dinners. Although, that would give Adam a few minutes to prep.

Adam stripped off his vest and walked down the hall toward their bathroom, “Fine. I’m gonna take a shower before we get star-Ahhh!” Adam was unable to finish his sentence as Shiro suddenly came up behind him and pushed him against the wall, face first, grabbing his hands and holding them in place. Adam could feel Shiro’s hardness pressing into him, fueling his lust and making him hard as well. Pressed into the wall, Adam could only see Shiro’s face over his shoulder. He could see the dark look in his eyes, and it made Adam shiver with excitement.

Shiro nibbled at Adam’s ear before whispering in a commanding tone, “No shower. Bed. Now.”

“Taka…AGHH!” Once again Adam failed to finish his sentence as Shiro pulled him away from the wall, dragging him into their shared bedroom and pushing him down onto the mattress. Shiro immediately straddled Adam, holding a length of thin black rope in his hands that Adam he hadn’t noticed before. He was finally able to see Shiro in full view as he sat on top of Adam’s lap. Shiro was dressed only in his tight black boxer briefs, his impressive erection visible through the thin fabric, and the rest of his muscular body on full display. Adam couldn’t help but stare at Shiro’s broad frame, his eyes tracing over the incredibly muscular chest all the way down to the thin happy trail that disappeared into the waistband of his briefs. Adam felt his face heat up as Shiro leaned over him, grabbing his hands and pulling them up to the top of the headboard.

“Hold still,” Shiro commanded, tying Adam’s hands together with the rope and looping it through the banister of the headboard to hold them there. Shiro gripped Adam’s hands tight as he tied the rope.

“Why Takashi, I didn’t know you could be so forceful. You’re usually such a wimp in bed,” Adam teased. Shiro was usually so composed and collected. But there was something about seeing him lose his propriety that Adam just loved to see. Teasing him was usually a good way to pull that aggressive side out of him. Shiro pulled particularly hard on the last knot, making Adam grunt out in discomfort, “Agh! That’s a little tight.”

Shiro looked down at Adam, the dark look never leaving his eyes as he smiled smugly, “Don’t even pretend this isn’t what you want. You’re not as subtle as you’d like to think,” Shiro placed his hands on either side of Adam’s head, holding himself just above him, “So if you want me to be rough, that’s exactly what you’re going to get. The rope is just gonna help me with that.”

Adam gulped in response. In that one moment he had completely lost control. He was no longer the one in control, manipulating Shiro to be rough with him. Hell, had he ever been in control? It was a perplexing question that both scared him and set him on fire even more than before. However, there was one small issue with Shiro tying his hands up right at the start.

“Look Takashi, I love rope play as much as the next guy, but, and I don’t mean to criticize, shouldn’t you have taken off my shirt first?” While Shiro was dressed only in his briefs, which were currently straining against his excitement, Adam was still fully dressed with his hands tied to the headboard. That meant that the long sleeve he was wearing couldn’t be taken off without first untying him, or unless Shiro decided to rip it off, which Shiro should know he would kill him for if he did. 

Shiro dove in for a heated kiss, teeth nipping at Adam’s bottom lip before plunging his tongue down his throat and exploring the warm cavern of his mouth. Shiro pulled away a moment later, leaving Adam breathless from the unexpected kiss, and wrapping his hand around the bottom of his jaw to make him look him in the eye, “I won, I’ll do what I want,” Shiro said in a firm tone, tossing Adam’s face aside as let go. He reached across the bed and grabbed something off from the bedside table, holding up a condom in his fingers in front of Adam’s face, “Now hold this in your teeth, and don’t drop it. Otherwise I’ll have to punish you,” Adam complied, opening his mouth and gripping the edge of the wrapper with his teeth “Although I doubt you’ll be able to hold onto it for very long. You never can keep your mouth shut,” Shiro taunted. Adam furrowed his brow to convey his annoyance at those words. That was a challenge if he ever heard one, and there was no way he was going to gasp out or drop the condom no matter what.

Shiro moved off Adam and unbuckled Adam’s belt, pulling down his pants and leaving him in his dark purple briefs. Adam could only watch as Shiro tossed the pants aside and climbed down on top of him, his face right in front of Adam’s clothed erection. The dark playful look on his face drove Adam crazy, making him desperate for Shiro to do anything to him. He lifted his hips up to indicate what he wanted Shiro to do, but he just ignored him, pushing Adam’s hips back onto the mattress and holding them there. Shiro leaned forward and lifted Adam’s shirt up to kiss and suck at his tight, muscular stomach. He traced his tongue along the crevice of each muscle, making Adam writhe under him. He squirmed, trying to press his dick against Shiro’s chest to gain some kind of friction on his dick, but Shiro’s grip on his hips was incredibly firm. 

Shiro looked up at Adam, moving to nip and lick at his belly button, “Mmmm,” Adam fidgeted. It was one of Adam’s weak spots, and Shiro obviously didn’t have any intention of playing fair tonight. He wanted him to drop that condom. It was a bit of a catch. On one hand, Adam wanted to see what this punishment would entail, but on the other, he didn’t want to give Shiro the satisfaction of another victory.

“Not enough?” Shiro teased, “Well I can think of another spot that you like even more,” Shiro moved up, grabbing Adam’s long sleeve shirt and pushing It up to expose his chest. Adam had a slimmer frame than Shiro did, but he still had a firm muscular chest that Shiro loved to tease. Shiro zeroed in on one of Adam’s nipples, running his tongue over it to make it hard. He sucked at it, nipping at the hard bud before going in to bite it with some mild force.

“Mmnnmmmnmnn,” Adam groaned through clenched teeth, a mixture of pain and pleasure running through him. He bucked his hips up, feeling Shiro’s hard cock rub against his own hardness.

Shiro smiled, moving to the other nipple, “See? You like it when I tease you here, right?” He nibbled at it, keeping his eyes fixed on Adam’s flushed face. He found it amusing to see Adam struggle so hard to keep his composure. Shiro reached down and grabbed Adam’s clothed erection, giving it a firm squeeze.

“MMhhhppp,” Adam whined. He didn’t know how much more of this teasing he could take. Adam admittedly liked to be played with before being ploughed into the mattress, but Shiro hadn’t even started stretching him out yet. There was no way he was going to be able to keep his sanity for much longer if Shiro continued to tease him like this. But this was Shiro’s game now. And when he got like this, there was no telling what he was going to do. Gone were the boundaries and filters that made up Shiro’s calm and collected personality. When he gave in to lust and desire, he became a savage in bed. Adam might as well have a sex demon lying on top of him right now. 

“What’s wrong babe? You’re usually moaning a lot more right about now,” Shiro asked, feigning a playful innocence. Oh yeah, definitely a demon. This was just getting cruel at this point, “Oh, of course. I haven’t gotten your other favorite spot,” Adam went wide eyed with realization as Shiro sat up and pulled his shirt up even more, exposing Adam’s smooth armpits to the cool air.

Shiro ran his fingers across his armpit in a slow, grazing motion. “MMMM! MMNMNNN!” Adam twisted like crazy, his body only being held down by the weight of Shiro sitting on top of him. His underarm was his most sensitive spot. Instead of being tickled, waves of sensation coursed through his body. In this moment, he regretted ever telling Shiro about how sensitive he was there. The condom slipped slightly from his teeth as his breathing become ragged. He gripped it tighter, trying desperately to keep himself under control. Shiro ran his thumb across Adam’s left armpit, before moving in to run his tongue over the right one, “AAHHHH!” Adam finally cried out, dropping the condom on his chest.

Shiro stopped to look up at Adam’s flushed face, “There’s your voice,” he continued to lick at Adam’s underarm, breathing in his scent as he did, “Mmmmm. You smell so good.”

“Takashi. Ahh. You’re so, ahhh, dirty,” Adam moaned out as Shiro had his way with him.

Shiro stopped and brought himself face to face with his lover, giving him a deep and passionate kiss. Adam let Shiro take control of the kiss, having been teased into submission. Shiro nipped at his bottom lip before pulling away, “Oh, don’t forget that you’re going to be punished for opening your big mouth again. In fact, why don’t we put that mouth to better use.”

Adam felt his breath get heavy as Shiro got off him, finally pulling his briefs down to expose his very impressive length. Adam was drunk on lust, wanting nothing more than to wrap his lips around Shiro and finally make him start to moan. Almost as if he could read his mind, Shiro sat down on Adam’s chest, the tip of his cock standing at attention right in front of his lips.

“Well?” Shiro said expectantly. Adam stuck his tongue out, licking at his slit and tasting Shiro’s precum. Shiro pulled back from him, “Wait. One more thing,” Shiro grabbed Adam’s glasses, pulling them off and putting them on himself, “There, now keep going.”

Adam breathed out in excitement. Shiro looked so incredibly hot in his glasses. Another thing that kinda pissed him off was that he didn’t wear glasses all the time. Although if he did, then Adam probably wouldn’t be able to control himself around Shiro. It was already a chore as it was. Shiro’s bright personality and incredibly sexy body made him irresistible as it was. Putting glasses on that would just turn him into a walking sex god, because eye candy was too weak a term to describe how hot Shiro would look. And sitting here now with no clothes on, and his large, hard cock pointing Adam in the face, Adam might as well have been in heaven right now. However, Shiro putting on Adam’s glasses also meant one more thing, and that was that Shiro could be as rough with him as he wanted without worrying about bending or breaking his glasses. And once again, Adam found himself both scared and excited at the idea of what was coming.

Shiro rocked his hips forward again, letting Adam go down on him. Adam licked and sucked at his tip, making obscene slurping sounds as he did so. Adam savored the taste, working the pink head so he could make Shiro start to lose control.

“Ahhh. That’s it,” Shiro moaned, leaning down to grab Adam’s head and run his hands through his hair. Shiro pulled his head forward, pushing about half his length down Adam’s throat.

“MMmmhhh,” Adam moaned around Shiro’s cock. Normally he would use his hands while giving a blowjob, but since Shiro had them tied to the bed he had no choice but to compensate by vigorously sucking and bobbing his head to take more of him into his mouth. Adam moaned, sending vibrations through Shiro’s cock and making him groan.

“Oh my god Adam. You’re so much more energetic than usual,” Shiro moaned. He grabbed Adam by the back of the head and shoved even more of himself into the wet heat of Adam’s mouth, effectively face fucking him, “MMmm yeah. There’s a lot to work with, so take it down your throat!”

Hearing Shiro talk dirty like that drove Adam crazy. That was the final straw. Once Shiro started spouting out dirty talk like that, it meant that there were no restrictions anymore. Adam never knew just how much words could affect him until he had heard them coming out of Shiro’s mouth. They seemed to have power of Adam, making him more insatiable as he felt the head of Shiro’s cock stab the back of his throat. Adam gagged, determined to take as much of him down as he could.

Shiro was beginning to turn into a moaning mess, inflating Adam’s ego and giving him back a feeling of control. He swirled his tongue around his cock, bobbing his head to taste Shiro as much as he could, responding to whatever made Shiro moan louder, “Fuck! God Adam, that’s it! Keep sucking my cock!’

Adam could barely handle it anymore. He was getting so impossibly turned on by sucking Shiro’s dick that he wanted nothing more than to reach down and touch himself. He was so hard he could practically feel himself staining his briefs with the precum leaking from the head of his cock. But with his hands bound, all he could do was thrust his hips up and suck Shiro with extra gusto. Loud moans came pouring out of Adam, washing over Shiro’s cock and sending extra waves of pleasure over him. 

“Oh, fuck Adam!” Shiro dropped his hands down on to the bed, holding himself up and thrusting down into Adam’s mouth. Adam’s eyes began to tear up in response to the massive length being forced in and out of him, almost gagging it, “Oh yes, Adam! You love it don’t you?! You love taking my cock down your throat!” Shiro’s moans were getting louder, which meant he was getting close to release.

Adam’s eyes screwed shut in determination and desperate need, because it was true, he absolutely did love it. The taste, the force, the absolute savage nature in which Shiro let himself go and treated Adam like a sex toy for his pleasure alone. All he could do in response was to suck as hard as he could, turning his mouth into a wet vacuum for Shiro’s cock.

“Oh my god Adam! I’m gonna….I’m gonna fucking cum!” Shiro moaned, sweat beginning to drip down his body.

Adam was sure he had never heard Shiro speak this dirty with such fervor before, and god was it doing things to his body. All he wanted to do was pull his hands free and stroke his own dick until he was cumming on Shiro’s ass. His natural instinct was to pull his hands down toward his own release, the ropes digging into his wrists as he squirmed desperately. He was practically on the verge of release just from imagining Shiro shooting in his mouth. Adam braced himself, ready to take everything Shiro had to give him.

“Adam! I’m…I’m cumming!” Shiro cried out. Adam’s body was burning up hotter than he ever thought possible from just giving a blowjob. Feeling Shiro’s cock literally pulse against his tongue while ropes of cum shot down his throat made him shiver and moan with satisfaction while Shiro cried out his name. If Adam’s mouth wasn’t so full of his huge cock, he would have been begging for release too. But Shiro had taken away Adam’s ability to speak and move during this whole ordeal. That sparked a small need for revenge, making Adam hollow out his cheeks and suck as hard as he could, never stopping as he swallowed gulp after gulp of cum.

Shiro cried out, the overwhelming feeling of ecstasy crashing through him at Adam’s ministrations, “Oh fuck! Aaaaaadam! Holy…fuck!” Shiro had turned into a grunting and gasping mess, reaching up to grasp the head board so he could have something to grip and still hold himself up as he rode out his orgasm. After about a minute of overstimulation, he pulled himself out of Adam’s mouth with a wet pop, collapsing on top of Adam.

“What the hell got into you?” Shiro gasped into his neck, his breathing heavy from what was no doubt one of the best orgasms he had ever had, “I came so much. It was like you were trying to suck the life out of me.”

Adam scoffed a small laugh, sending vibrations through Shiro’s chest. Shiro leaned his head up to look at him, a dazed look in his eye and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment as the things he said and did were starting to sink into his sober mind. Adam probably looked the same, his face red and breathing ragged from the most intense blowjob he had ever given. “Well it’s not like you gave me much choice mister winner. Besides, you know I’m allergic to nuts. I can’t do that for you all the time.”

Shiro laughed lightly, resting his head on Adam’s chest, “God. You know I hate that joke. And you’re only allergic to peanuts.”

“Then why do you always laugh?” Adam teased. Shiro leaned forward and caught Adam’s lips in a passionate kiss, tasting himself on Adam’s tongue as he explored his mouth. He wrapped his arm around Adam’s waist, pulling his body closer. This time it was a much more tender kiss, both of them giving into the pleasure without taking control from the other.

Shiro pulled away from the kiss, looking at Adam with a blissful expression, “Because I love you,” he finally answered. Shiro ran his hand across Adam’s chest, moving it down until he was cupping Adam’s still clothed erection. Adam hissed at having some long-awaited contact, “Now why don’t I reward you for being such a good boy?” Shiro asked, smiling smugly as he called him ‘good boy’.

Normally Adam would have a smartass response for that, but he was too desperate for what Shiro was offering to do so. Shiro got up before taking off Adam’s glasses and putting them back on his face, then moving down so that his face was level with Adam’s crotch. He rested on his stomach, grabbing Adam’s waist as he placed his mouth over the clothed erection. Shiro licked and mouthed at Adam’s hardness, pressing his face into it with enthusiasm. Shiro could taste the precum that had leaked through Adam’s briefs as he sucked at the head.

“Takashi,” Adam gasped, “Please. I’m dying up here.”

“Hahaha. Okay. I think I’ve teased you enough for one day. Besides, you asked so nicely,” Shiro sat up and finally pulled off Adam’s briefs. Adam let out a light moan at the relief of being freed from his fabric prison. Shiro leaned back in, taking Adam’s sizable cock in his hand and licking at the head. Adam wasn’t as big as Shiro, but he was still quite an impressive length and girth that most people would be jealous of. The head was normally a bright pink that contrasted Adam’s beautifully tan brown skin, but right now it was bright red, telling him just how neglected and strained Adam’s cock had been. Shiro sucked at the head, tasting all the precum that had built up and coated it during Shiro’s dominating actions earlier, “MMMmmm. You taste so good,” Shiro sighed with satisfaction.

“Aghh. You’re always so…agh…dirty when you -Ahhh- do this,” Adam said through broken moans and gasps. Feeling the heat of Shiro’s mouth and tongue run across his shaft put him in a state of indescribable ecstasy. Adam looked down at Shiro through lidded eyes, seeing him hungrily devour his cock while making obscene slurping sounds. The sight of Shiro sucking his cock with such eagerness and determination was almost enough to make Adam cum right then and there. 

Shiro pulled himself off Adam’s dick, a small trail of saliva running between his lips and the head of his cock. Shiro went down, licking at Adam’s balls with fervor. The taste and musky scent coming off of Adam was beginning to turn Shiro on all over again. He sucked on one of Adam’s balls, Adam giving a satisfied sigh in response.

“Ahh. That’s nice Takashi, but I really need you to AAGGHH!” Adam broke out into a surprised moan as Shiro brought has hand up to tease Adam’s hole, pressing one finger in right away. The stretch caught Adam off guard, and Shiro’s finger were incredibly long and thick. Shiro’s finger felt slick too, allowing it to slide right inside of Adam easily. Shiro must have set their bottle of lube at the foot of the bed for just this kind of situation. Shiro really was a damn sex demon.

Shiro switched over to suck on Adam’s other ball, pushing into Adam with his finger and searching around for his sweet spot. Adam felt like his whole body was on fire. He hadn’t cum yet, or even had anything extremely stimulating happen to him, but he was burning up. The way Shiro had teased and used him set Adam on edge, and now everything he did made Adam feel like he was losing his damn mind. 

“Fuck. Takashi. Please…I need more,” Adam gasped out in wanton desire. Adam rarely gave into the need to beg, but he needed release like he had never needed it before. Shiro laughed, seeming to take great joy in Adam’s desperate and needy state. He grabbed Adam’s cock and gave it a firm squeeze, slapping it against his face before running his tongue over it from base to tip, treating it like a giant lollipop. “Aghhhh! Why are you, agggghhh, so mean to me?” Adam sobbed, the sensation not enough to make him cum, but strong enough to make him feel like he was being overstimulated.

“Do you want to cum baby?” Shiro asked, sliding in a second finger inside Adam and running his lips over the head of his dick, making him gasp out his response quickly. 

“Yes! Fuck me, yes!” Adam threw his hips down, trying to fuck himself on Shiro’s fingers. Shiro lightly stroked Adam’s cock, and Adam hoped his rocking would create some additional friction to get him off.

Shiro squeezed particularly hard, making Adam cry out as tears began to well up in his eyes again from all the overwhelming pleasure. “Was that an answer or a response to how good you feel?”

“Fucking!.... Takashi…. I need to cum!” Adam yelled out, both in irritation and distress. This was practically torture at this point, and he couldn’t take much more of it.

“Okay, I can do that for you. Hang on baby,” Shiro said, his words both a promise and a warning.

He lifted Adam’s hips up, plunging his fingers as deep into Adam as he could with one hand, while stroking Adam’s rock hard dick with the other.

“AGGHHH! Ahhh! AGGHH!” Adam yelled out in a series of nonstop moans and gasps. His cock finally getting the stimulation he’d been needing. Adam was usually loud in bed, but this was starting to reach a new level. His mind started to blank out, giving himself over completely to the pleasure that was hitting him like a train. If he could think properly, he would be thinking about how crazy it was that Shiro was bringing him to the edge with only a hanjob and two fingers. FUCK! Make that three fingers.

“Come on baby, give me that cum! I want to see you lose it and cum all over yourself,” Shiro encouraged him, thrusting into him with as much force as he could muster. Adam thrusted back as much as he could, trying to get Shiro to find that sweet spot that he knew could make him cum faster than anything. As Shiro’s broad fingers grazed his prostate, Adam screamed out in pleasure, his whole body vibrating at the sensation.

“There it is,” Shiro said with glee, curling his fingers to hammer into that spot over and over again.

“AAHHHH! TAKA! I’m..! AHHH!” Shiro was unrelenting, pressing into Adam with incredibly force and speed while squeezing and stroking Adam’s cock in tune with his thrusts. Adam was practically riding Shiro’s fingers at this point, about to fly off the handle at any second. “Takashi! I’M…! I…I…!” Adam’s vision went white, his back arching off the bed as his orgasm tore through his body. Shiro continued to stroke Adam through it, feeling his cock pulse in his hand as rope after rope of cum shot across Adam’s stomach, one shot even reaching all the way up to his chest. Adam’s mouth hung open in a silent cry, trying to bury his face into the side of his arm so that he had somewhere to steady himself. As the last strand of cum shot out of him he finally let out a loud groan of satisfaction, setting his body back down onto the bed. Adam panted, his breathing incredibly heavy from the mindblowing orgasm that just ripped his soul from his body. Shiro slowly pulled his fingers out of Adam before finally letting go of his cock. Adam whimpered into the side of his arm, trapped in that orgasmic high and disappointed at the loss of contact.

“Ohhh. Oh my god,” Adam gasped, finally starting to get back his ability to think. Shiro moved up, licking up some of the cum on Adam’s stomach before sitting up and untying his hands. Adam’s arms fell limply to his sides as they were released, feeling like jelly after being held up for so long. Shiro settled himself on top of Adam, placing a chaste kiss to his lips and smiling down at him. Adam was a panting mess, sweat making his bangs stick his forehead, and a glazed over look in his eyes, “That was…..the hardest…… you ever made me cum,” Adam breathed out. 

Shiro settled himself back into the crook of Adam’s neck, as Adam’s arms came up to wrap themselves around him and hold him there. Adam’s whole body was shivering, his breathing heavy and uneven as Shiro lay on top of him. Shiro smiled in satisfaction, lightly kissing him on the neck, incredibly pleased at the knowledge that he had satisfied his lover.

Adam was stunned. His wrists and jaw were sore, his arms were exhausted from being held up, and his body felt absolutely worn out. And it was the best damn feeling in the whole fucking world. Adam still couldn’t believe Shiro was able to pull that out of him. He had made him cum with only his fingers like some kind of freaking teenage prom date. But if it had been anybody else, Adam doubted they would have been able to pull off what Shiro just did. The fire between them was electric, their bodies seeming to fit together and set each other ablaze with just a touch. As Adam sighed in content, he suddenly noticed the hard-on that was pressing into his thigh.

“Um, Takashi, what is that?” he asked, pushing his thigh up against Shiro’s hardness to emphasize his question.

Shiro pushed himself onto his elbows above Adam, a light blush and look of embarrassment on his face, having reverted back to his puppy like innocence, “Well, uh, you were so loud and really sexy when you were fucking yourself on my fingers. And then seeing you cum like that… it got me excited all over again.”

“Takashi, I don’t know if I have another round in me,” Adam admitted. Sure, he was a bit of horndog, but there was only so much he could take at once. Contrary to what others may believe, Adam was incredibly sensitive, both physically and emotionally. Of course, it wasn’t his emotional state he was worried about right now.

Shiro made a pouty face, “Awww, that’s too bad baby,” Shiro said, running his thumb over one of Adam’s nipples, “Because there’s something you seem to have forgotten.”

“And…what’s that?” Adam asked with excited hesitance. Shiro held up his hand, showing Adam the discarded condom that he had dropped earlier. Shiro must have grabbed it when he laid on top of him. As Adam looked at the condom wrapper in Shiro’s hand with wide eyes, Shiro leaned down and whispered in his ear, “I won the race. Remember?” Adam gulped, Shiro’s breath hot on his ear. Shiro was definitely going to kill him. Adam braced himself for the long night ahead of him, grabbing Shiro and pulling him in for a fiery kiss that he made sure to take charge of. If he was going to die having sex, and that was pretty much the direction this was heading since Shiro had way too much stamina for his own good, he was going to put up more of a fight and make Shiro work for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Is it getting hot in here? Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I'm a slut for comments, and I read all of them.  
> Now I just need to decide what to do for the next chapter. Should I pick up where this chapter left off? Should Adam and Shiro take a clean but dirty shower together? Or should I start jumping ahead to other scenarios? Let me know what you guys want to see more of! This fic will only cover Adashi scenarios.


	2. The Scent of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone and needing to feel close to his space-bound lover, Adam finds comfort in Shiro's absence the only way he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! I wanted to really get my Lone Defender series started before I started adding to this again. Hope you read and enjoy! As always, I own nothing.

Adam tossed and turned in bed, unable to fall into the peaceful embrace of sleep. His mind was plagued with thoughts of Shiro. It had been about a month since Shiro took off on the Kerberos mission. Right now, he was somewhere in space, racing through an empty void to reach an unexplored planet. What was more, he had left Adam behind to go on the mission. No matter what Adam said or did, he couldn’t convince Shiro to stay, and that was a pain that haunted his nights. He couldn’t help but think about if there was something else he could have done to make Shiro stay. And when he wasn’t thinking about that, he worried over whether or not Shiro was safe out there.

 

Despite everything, the fights and the drama, Adam missed him like crazy. He wanted nothing more than for Shiro to walk through the bedroom door and declare that he would never leave again. And Adam would take back everything he had said about wanting to break up with him for leaving. Adam just wanted to leave it all in the past and be together again. He wanted those days of bliss and love back, no matter the cost. He just couldn’t help but wonder why…..why did it have to end? What could he have done better?

 

Adam turned over in bed and grabbed Shiro’s pillow, clutching it to his chest for comfort. His nose rested on the top of the pillow, Shiro’s scent still lingering on it and filling his senses. For the past three nights, Adam had been coming to Shiro’s old room to try and find comfort in the remnants of his presence. Since Shiro was on a three-year space mission, his room was on a semi-permanent hold. That meant no one would disturb it, and it couldn’t be given to any new recruits climbing through the ranks. When Adam and Shiro decided to move in together, Shiro had brought most of his stuff to Adam’s room. But sometimes when they had a fight, or if Shiro was too busy with Garrison business, he would occasionally stay in his old room. It was more of a practical choice than anything else. But now, it was a newfound sanctuary for Adam to sleep in whenever he felt overwhelmed.

 

Adam had often wondered why Shiro enjoyed Adam’s scent so much, but now that he was gone, Adam began to understand it a little better. The smallest reminder of Shiro was enough to set him at ease now. Just the smell of him brought back all their happy memories together, and suddenly, it was like he was still here with him. Adam buried his face in the pillow, trying to catch a whiff of Shiro’s fading aroma.

 

Adam huffed and tossed the pillow aside, his own smell having overpowered Shiro’s after several days of use. He got up and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the sink, he splashed some water on his face, hoping that maybe jolting himself awake would help him fall back to sleep. As Adam reached for a towel to dry his face, he noticed a white shirt casually thrown over the shower rod. He reached up and pulled it down. The shirt was wrinkled and was a little dingy from being worn. Shiro must have thrown it up there when he was getting ready and forgot to wash it.

 

Adam pressed the shirt to his nose, taking a deep breath and inhaling the sweet scent of Shiro’s musk. It was fragrant, smelling of cologne and sweat. But the mixture was pleasant, clean and minty. He had never really noticed before, but the way Shiro smelled was absolutely intoxicating. Adam stripped off his black tanktop and put on the white shirt. It was a little billowy and loose, but that was to be expected considering Shiro’s much larger frame. Adam smiled. This is exactly what he needed to fall asleep.

 

He got back into bed, not bothering to pull the covers over himself. He already felt like he was being held by Shiro, warm and comforted. It was a nice reminder of the way Shiro would hold him when they were in bed together. The way he would embrace him, running his hands up and down Adam’s chest. The way he would tickle at Adam’s armpit, even when Adam wasn’t in the mood to fool around. He was such a horndog, and always had a way of making Adam give into lustful desire. Shiro just felt…too good.

 

Crap. Without even realizing it, Adam had gotten hard reminiscing about Shiro. His length tented his purple briefs, straining against the fabric for release. It had been quite a while since he had a release, so he was much more sensitive and prone to getting worked up.

 

“Well, might as well,” Adam commented to himself.

 

Adam put one hand up under his shirt, rubbing at his chest the way Shiro used to. Since he was caught up thinking about the ways in which Shiro used to please, he might as well try and recreate some of those sensations. He used his free hand to rub at his groin, teasing his hard length and making him crave release from his cotton prison. He drew his fingers over his left nipple, pinching it and thumbing at the nub.

 

“Ahhhh,” Adam groaned out softly, closing his eyes as he gave his body over to the pleasure.

 

He remembered the way Shiro would lick and tease his nipples. He would bite and suck at them, teasing Adam without mercy until he was writhing under him. The way he ran his tongue over them while looking Adam in the eye was so erotically obscene, Adam felt dirty just watching him. And just before Adam could moan out a protest, Shiro would bite down hard.

 

“UGGHHH!” Adam groaned, pinching his nipple as hard as he could to recreate the feeling.

 

He pushed his briefs down to his thighs, his hard cock springing free and smacking against his stomach. It was hard and pulsing, a drop of precum leaking out from his pink head. Shiro’s cock was large and impressive in terms of size and girth, but Adam won in terms of length. Adam wrapped his hand around his dick and squeezed it firmly, rubbing his thumb over the slit.

 

“Ahhh! MMMM,” Adam groaned as he brought up his other hand to his mouth and sucked on his two middle fingers.

 

Adam sucked and ran his tongue over each finger in time with his thrusts on his straining dick. He thought about how Shiro would shove his fingers in Adam’s mouth so that he could get them nice and wet. He began to lose track of where his head was at, his mind going back and forth from the pleasure he was giving himself, and the memories of how Shiro would touch him so passionately.

 

“Suck on these so I can stretch you out baby,” He would say. Adam would hold onto Shiro’s arm, sucking on each finger as if it was the sweetest thing Shiro could provide him. He knew it drove Shiro crazy to see him use his tongue with such enthusiasm. To feel the damp warmth of his mouth, sucking on each digit one at a time before pulling all three fingers into his mouth. He would gasp and moan as he did so, half out of the pleasure that Shiro was causing him, and half to get a rise out of his lustful lover.

 

Shiro had an agonizingly slow pace, squeezing and tugging at Adam’s cock in a way that was both gratifying and rough. His calloused hands grating against Adam’s smooth brown skin sent shocks of electricity coursing through him. And once he had lit his body on fire, Shiro would drag his fingers down away from Adam’s cock and down to his tight hole, grazing it and pushing at it to tease him. He would start to push in, only to pull his hand back away. Adam became so desperate that he would almost want Shiro to use his large unslicked fingers to enter him. It made him suck on the offered fingers in his mouth even harder, hoping to speed things up as best he could.

 

Without even thinking about it, Adam had moved his hand off his dick and wrapped it under his leg to rub at his hole, mirroring the fantasy that was playing out in his mind. He continued sucking on his own fingers as he pressed into himself. He shoved the tip of two of his fingers inside, starting to stretch himself out.

 

“Ughmmm. Deeper…” Adam’s eyes jolted open, realizing he wasn’t actually speaking to anyone in particular. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth and looked down at himself. His dick was hard and leaking precum all over his stomach. His legs were hoisted in the air, his purple briefs stretched between his thighs while he held his hand under his leg to touch his ass. He must have looked quite a sight, but the heat pooling in his groin was too much for him to care.

 

Adam slid one leg out of his briefs, letting him spread his legs wide open and hike his knees up to his sides. He took his wet, slicked fingers and reached down to press them into his hole. He pushed his two middle fingers in, sliding them halfway in on the first push. He instinctively thrusted his legs up at the sensation, raising his ass in the air and off the mattress.

 

“Ahaahh!” Adam’s voice hitched at the intrusion. His shirt rolled up to his chest as his hips raised his body in the air, the scent of cologne wafting up into Adam’s nose.

 

Adam rode his fingers, using his free hand to grab his dick once again and stroke it. Feeling the push and pressure inside his ass, he thought about the way Shiro would push into him. Hard and quick thrusts that pushed Adam’s body up the bed and against the headboard. Adam closed his eyes. He could see the look on Shiro’s face as he thrusted his fingers into himself. The way sweat made his bangs cling to his forehead, his eyes shut tight as he gave his body over to lustful passion. His large chest heaved with each breath and moan, and his face would be flushed all the way down to his neck in the cutest and most irresistible manner.

 

Regardless of whether he was on top or bottom, Shiro was incredibly loud in bed. He would praise Adam constantly, a slew of profanities leaving his mouth as he told Adam how good he felt. Adam never realized just how much Shiro’s voice could affect him. The deep monotone of his voice, giving way to animalistic grunts and high pitch whines that grated his voice. And those cries of passion are what set Adam on fire.

 

“How do you.. ahhh… feel baby?” Shiro would usually say. Because despite the fact that he gave up his propriety in the heat of the moment, he still wanted to care for his lover. His lust and hunger for Adam’s body did not stop him from being considerate, albeit a little rough. There was a certain tenderness to the way Shiro would fuck him. Overwhelming and completely encompassing. The weight of his body on top of him, the graze of his skin against his own. Every kiss, every touch, it all felt so good that it might as well have been sinful to give into such desire.

 

“UHHHAAA! So good Takashi!” Adam cried out into the darkness, his breaths and moans the only sound as he lost himself in the fantasy. His fingers plunged in deeper to his hole, the grip on his cock getting tighter. The precum leaking from his dick slicking up his hand and creating a delightful friction that made him pant with excitement.

 

“Uhhh. You take me so deep baby,” Shiro would moan.

 

As Shiro plunged into him deeper and harder with each thrust, he would lick and nip at Adam’s armpits, knowing full well that it was his most sensitive spot. He would run his tongue over it, making Adam shake underneath him. Then he would drag his fingers under both his arms while he sucked at his neck. Adam let go of his dick, his strokes bringing him close to the edge, but not wanting to finish yet. He was too engrossed in the memory and fantasy that was making him writhe in bed. He took his hand and reached under his shirt, dragging his fingernails over the tender and sensitive skin of his armpit.

 

“Aahghhhhhggaa,” Adam shivered. He must have looked quite a sight. Naked in bed and pleasuring himself in every way possible. Fingers plunged deep in his ass, hard cock standing at attention in the open air, and moaning without control while rubbed and tickled his underarms.

 

Adam thrusted his fingers in as deep as he could, pounding his tight hole faster and faster. His body twisting and thrusting his hips up and down, unable to handle to how good he was feeling.

 

“Look at how open you are for me baby,” Shiro would growl. He liked to taunt Adam by saying the most embarrassing things he could. Commenting on how big Adam was, how good he tasted, or how wide he was stretched around Shiro’s fat cock.

 

Adam felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Shiro wasn’t even here right now, and he could still feel the way his hungry eyes would comb over Adam’s naked body. When Shiro was on top, he was a hungry animal, treating Adam like a tool for Shiro’s own pleasure. And Adam loved every second of it. Shiro would drink in the sight of how Adam took in his massive dick, and how his nipples were swollen red from Shiro’s incessant sucking and biting.

 

“Ahhhh! Ahh! Takahhhh……Ahhshi!” Adam’s voice grew louder, his voice turning to the side to bury his face into the pillow.

 

“Turn over for me babe,” Shiro would order.

 

Adam twisted, getting up on his knees and sticking his ass up in the air, his face buried deep in the pillow and shirt riding up to his neck. In this new position, Adam could smell Shiro’s scent even better, driving him more over the edge and deeper into the fantasy. As he moved into this new position he pulled his fingers out of his hole, making him whimper at the loss of contact.

 

Once he was settled, he reached around behind him, pushing his fingers back into his ass. He gasped, as this new angle let him push inside even further than before, his fingers grazing just under his prostate. He used his other hand to stroke his dick, precum leaking from his dick like a fountain and staining the sheets below. Adam knew no one was going to come into the room, but it was exciting to think about. If someone where to hear all the noise Adam was making and walk into Shiro’s bedroom. Then the first thing they would see would be Adam’s ass in the air, legs spread wide open and fingering himself into the mattress. It was so lewd, obscene, and damn exciting.

 

“Ugh, Adam. You’re so tight,” Adam could practically feel Shiro’s breath on his ear as he breathed in the minty scent of Shiro’s shirt. Shiro loved to tell Adam how good he felt, and he especially loved to whisper it into his ear. The intimacy of it, and the sound of Shiro’s haggered breathing right in his ear sent chills down his body. The warmth of his breath on his ear and neck, knowing that he was just one move away from licking and nipping at his most vulnerable spots was incredibly exciting. It was anticipation and teasing at its finest.

 

Sometimes when Shiro was feeling particularly rough, he would grab and pull Adam’s hair while he pounded into him from behind. Once he yanked Adam up onto his hands and knees and away from the pillow he liked to hide his face away in while he creamed out in ecstasy, he would wrap his hand around Adam’s jaw and pull him up flush against his body. Shiro would thrust into him, biting and sucking at Adam’s shoulder, his large hand wrapped around Adam’s jaw and holding him up. Adam would bring his hand up to hold onto Shiro’s arm, feeling like he would collapse if he didn’t brace himself on something.

 

“Ahhaaahhh! Takashi!” Adam cried, pushing into his hole as deep as he could go, “I’m….I’m gonna cuaahhhhh!”

 

“Cum for me Adam! Cum for me baby!”

 

Adam squeezed the base of his cock the same moment his fingers slammed into his protate, the shock of pleasure pushing him over the edge.

 

“HHHGGNNNNN! AHHHH!” Adam’s legs shook as his orgasm ripped through his whole body, his mind going blank and his eyes rolling up from the intensity. His mouth hung open, his arms and body tensing up as he choked out his orgasm. He shot out rope after rope of cum, covering his hand and making a mess of the sheets beneath him. Adam panted, trying to catch his breath, his body slumping and feeling weak after such an intense climax.

 

Despite how good it was, it wasn’t enough. No matter how deep Adam fingered himself or how good he stroked his own cock, it was nothing compared to the pleasure that Shiro gave him. The way Adam felt so full when Shiro was inside him was pure bliss. The rough drag of Shiro’s hands over his body, and the sore feeling Adam would have the whole next day? Absolutely the best.

 

Adam then realized that his favorite memories of his sexual encounters with Shiro were all the times they had rough sex or when Shiro would be rough with Adam. Binding Adam’s hands and feet, blindfolding him, spanking, pinching, biting…..

 

“I really am a masochist,” Adam breathed out with a sad realization.

 

He closed his eyes and took one last whiff of Shiro’s scent before sitting back up. He looked down at the large puddle of cum that he had shot out on the bed. It made sense since he hadn’t cum in over a week. Adam pulled off Shiro’s shirt and threw it over the headboard, leaving him completely naked on the bed. It was for the best. That shirt was maybe a little too stimulating.

 

“Well, better clean this up,” Adam grabbed his glasses off the nightstand table and stood up. Completely naked and covered in sweat, Adam felt a slight chill. He walked over to the closet and opened the doors, reaching up to grab a towel off the top shelf. As he pulled it, he heard a loud clatter as something fell to the ground. He looked down, seeing a large purple didldo lying on the ground.

 

Adam’s face flushed red at the realization. _Ta…Takashi’s dildo!?_ He couldn’t believe it. This was Shiro’s dildo, and Adam didn’t even know about it! They used toys a few times together, but he had never seen this one. This was something Shiro used to please himself when Adam wasn’t around. Shiro would use this dildo to masturbate with!

 

He reached down and picked it up. It was a pretty standard dildo, smooth and rubbery, and naturally slick for comfortable use. _This…. was inside Takashi_ , Adam thought. It had a suction cup on the bottom to set it standing on smooth surfaces. He could have used it in the shower, or set it up against the headboard of his bed to ride it. To think Shiro would do something so incredibly lewd like this when he was by himself. It was an arousing thought.

 

Adam turned it over in his hands, and saw written on the base in black marker was the name ‘ADAM.’ He gasped, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. Shiro used this dildo when he was thinking about Adam! Sure masturbating was one thing, but he had straight up written his name on it! It was even in Adam’s favorite color. And looking at it more closely, it was about the same length as Adam’s dick when he was at full mast.

 

That meant, anytime Adam was away on a mission or when they were too busy to fool around, Shiro was using this dildo to fuck himself and cum while thinking of his boyfriend. He was way more lustful than Adam could have ever imagined. Spending who knows how many nights moaning and panting while he rode it, in what was likely a variety of positions and locations. Adam felt himself get hard again, his dick rising to attention at the new information presented to him. Adam looked down at his growing hardness, and then back at the purple dildo in his hands. _I…I couldn’t……could I?_ Was he really about to do this? Adam walked back over to the bed, dropping the towel on the ground, dildo in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think might be better at writing scenes with two people, but I did my best with this. And enough people like it, I will do a part two with Adam using the dildo. So, leave a comment telling me what you think!


	3. The Ones Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having run off away from the Garrison, Adam's friends wonder where he could have gone, and find comfort in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very special chapter dedicated to @revolocities and @nuinuichen on twitter. Their wonderful OC's Phil and Jason, owned by them respectively, are the stars of this chapter. For those of you reading my Lone Defender story, you may remember seeing them mentioned, and they will show up more later. If not, then these two lovely characters are Adam's best freinds at the Garrison. Thank you Rev and Nui for letting me utilize your characters, and as thanks I wanted to gift you with this. I very much hope you enjoy this chapter.

Phil stood in front of his locker, lost in thought as he stared at the picture posted inside his locker. It was a picture of himself, Adam, and their friend Jason; taken when they were promoted from regular cadets and got their very first Garrison Officer uniforms. It was taken a couple years ago, but it was still one of Phil’s favorite pictures. It reminded him of the two people he cared about most. Which is why he was so bothered.

Phil sighed heavily,. Adam had just up and left a couple days ago, and it was troubling him. The picture right now only served to remind him how he was missing one of his best friends. He had to wonder what had caused him to just leave without saying a word. Had Phil been a bad friend? Did he miss something that was troubling Adam? Both him and Jason always tried to be there for him, and he finally seemed to be getting over the loss of Shiro. But maybe it wasn’t enough?

A slap to his back pulled him from his thoughts.

“Nice flying out there Choi!” said one of the members of his flight team. He was a fairly tall man, slim with tan brown skin and short black hair. He was a nice guy, and a pretty average soldier. Otherwise he didn’t usually stand out too much.

“Thanks Rodriguez.”

“You and Jason were killing out there today.”

“Thanks,” Phil said halfheartedly, stripping off his gear and hanging it up in his locker.

Ever since Shiro disappeared, Jason had taken his place as squad leader. Adam was originally meant to have it, but for personal reasons he declined and resided himself to lieutenant. Now that Adam was gone too, it seemed most likely that Phil was now going to fill that role since he was the next best pilot on the squad. But he wasn’t exactly thrilled to have the position, and it was another facet of his daily routine that was making him worry about where his best friend could have gone.

Jason kept insisting that Adam would be back eventually, but he was always the optimist. Phil couldn’t help but be worried. He wanted nothing more than to go and look for him, but where could he possibly start? There were no leads to go on. Plus there was that unidentified ship that crash landed near the base the other day. Not to mention the explosion near the power generators and the unidentified aircraft that flew by the base before taking off into outer space. God forbid Adam was on that thing. Everything was way too hectic right now to even guess where he could have gone.

Phil pulled off the rest of his clothes and changed into a towel, following Rodriguez into the showers just as everyone else was leaving. Figures. Rodriguez usually stood back to help put all the flight equipment back, which meant Phil had just been spacing out in front of his locker for like 10 minutes.

He got into the shower stall next to Rodriguez without even thinking about it. He was too bogged down by his thoughts to mind very much. He closed the curtain behind him and hung up his towel. Turning the water on hot, he settled underneath the spray of the showerhead.

As Phil stood under the spray of water, letting it cascade over him and ease his troubled mind, he was suddenly caught off guard by a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist. Phil yelped at the sudden contact, whirling around to see Jason had snuck into his shower stall with him. He must have hung back to sneak up on him. Phil was so distracted that he didn’t even notice him.

“Jas….!” Phil started to yell, his voice cut off by Jason covering his mouth.

“You alright Choi?” Rodriquez called from the next stall.

Shit! He couldn’t let him find them together like this. Phil pulled Jason’s hand off his mouth, raising his voice to be heard over the loud spray of the showers.

“I.. I’m fine! The water just, it got cold all of a sudden for a minute there.”

“Ah, hate when that happens. I swear, they need to get some people down here to fix these damn showerheads! That’s why everyone just goes home to…” Rodriguez kept talking, but Phil stopped paying attention to him.

His focus was entirely on the sexy redhead in front of him. Jason was completely naked, his hair slightly damp and sticking to his forehead, with beads of water rolling down his large, muscular chest. Jason wore a devilish smirk on his face, which contrasted his usually innocent, puppy dog demeanor. It was incredibly obvious what he wanted, especially considering he was sporting an incredibly large semi-hard erection. Phil wanted to scold him for just bursting in without warning, but it was a little hard to focus when he looked so damn good…

“What are you doing?” Phil mouthed at him. Despite his own growing desire, he needed to maintain a semblance of his sanity in this situation. After all, they weren’t alone in these showers.

Jason didn’t answer, he merely grabbed Phil and pulled his body flush against his. Phil’s head was tucked neatly in the nape of Jason’s neck, the faint scent of sweat filling his nostrils. This was an incredibly surprising and overwhelming experience. Jason had proven to be a bit of a horndog in their brief time together as a couple, but he had never taken charge like this before. There was something about this situation that was making him even more bold than usual. And he was really good at it too! Phil was intrigued.

The pressure of Jason’s hardness against his thigh was getting him hard himself. And the smell of Jason’s natural musk was intoxicating to him, like pheromones. All of that, on top of the tender way Jason was holding him, was causing Phil to lose grasp on his own propriety. How could he deny his own growing desire while both of them were naked and pressed together?

Jason moved his head down to whisper directly into Phil’s ear, letting him be heard without having to yell over the shower, “I noticed you’ve been stressed out lately. So, I want to help you… destress,” he put emphasis on the last word to really drive home his mischievous intent, the smirk on his face practically visible in his voice.

His breath tickled Phil’s ear as he spoke, sending a shiver down his spine. Phil couldn’t deny it anymore. He wanted this. He wanted Jason, here and now. He needed it; consequences be damned. He grabbed Jason’s face, pulling him in for a harsh and passionate kiss. Jason didn’t submit, his tongue battling Phil’s for control as he pressed him up against the wall. Jason bite softly on Phil’s bottom lip, letting him know that he wanted to take control. After a few minutes he pulled away, leaving Phil a panting mess, and his own chest quickly rising and falling with excitement while he caught his breath. Phil wanted nothing more than to touch and tease him all over, but there was something really captivating about letting Jason take charge. He decided to let this play out, too turned on to even think about putting a stop to it.

As he moved forward to kiss Jason again, he was pushed back against the wall and held there by his shoulders. Jason was just standing there, drinking in the sight of his lover, flustered and horny. He was teasing him, forcing him to wait. _God, when did Jason get so fucking hot!?_ Not that Jason wasn’t already hot. He was an amazingly talented ginger-haired Adonis with a sweet smile and the most honest personality you could ever find. But the way he was acting now, it was passionate, but patient. It was calming, but dominating; and it was setting Phil’s blood on fire.

After a moment of letting Phil squirm, Jason stepped forward, pressing his body against his again. The spray of water rushed between their bodies, providing a natural lubrication for them to slip and slide against each other. It created delightful friction that only spurned Phil on more. He lunged forward to capture Jason’s lips, but he merely pulled his head back to dodge him. Confused, Phil settled back against the wall to give him a puzzled look. Jason studied his face for a moment before he slowly leaned forward, turning his head to the side to kiss Phil’s cheek.

What the hell? This was a lot weaker than he was expecting. It was sweet, sure, but it was a lot less sexy. After a moment, Jason kept kissing little spots across the side of his face, slowly trailing down to his neck. Each kiss was a tiny peck, but he was doing it so randomly, like he was following a pattern. Wait. Phil knew what he was doing. He was kissing all the little moles that were speckled across his face and chest. Jason moved slowly down, peppering Phil’s body with kisses as he placed his lips over each tiny dark spot.

Phil felt himself get flustered all over again, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. God, this man could be so sweet. So sexy. Phil mentally kicked himself for not noticing someone so amazing was right in front of him sooner.

When Jason reached his neck, he dragged his tongue over his collarbone, pulling a light moan from Phil’s lips. The tender touches, the caressing, the licking, it was getting hotter with each passing second. Jason was a fucking genius! He was starting off small to make the buildup even more stimulating. He dragged his tongue up the side of his neck, purposely letting out a shaky breath right in Phil’s ear. God. Hearing Jason shudder only made his body do the same in response. Phil grabbed his waist, his grip tightening the more aroused he got.

Finally, Jason moved back up for a full kiss. This time it was much more tender, but it was far more sensual. Jason’s lips were so soft, and he tasted so sweet and minty. Phil was so drunk on arousal that he couldn’t remember if that’s how he normally tasted, or if he had been chewing gum or something before this. But he could care less about that right now. All he knew was that he needed to taste more of him. Jason lightly grinded against Phil as they kissed, creating wonderful friction that caused Phil to moan loudly into his mouth.

“You sure you’re alright Choi? You sound strained,” Rodriguez called out.

SHIT! Phil pulled away from the kiss quickly, almost choking in surprise. He had completely forgotten where he was for a minute. Jason was so distracting… and stimulating. He cleared his throat, trying not to sound too worked up or nervous.

“I.. I’m fine! I’m just a little sore! I think I pulled something in my leg, uhh!” Phil threw his hands over his mouth as another moan escaped his lips. Despite the situation, Jason hadn’t stopped teasing him. He had just gotten down on his knees and starting kissing at Phil’s stomach, slowly trailing downwards as he grabbed Phil’s ass to pull his body forward. He licked between the firm lines of muscles, kissing and sucking on Phil’s body until he got down to his legs.

‘Well, alright. You should probably ice it instead when you get home,” Rodriguez called out. As he spoke, he turned off the water in his shower stall. Phil felt himself freeze up a bit upon hearing the water stop. Was he going to come in here to check on him and see him and Jason in this precarious position? Jason kissed the inside of Phil’s thigh, making him shiver and wobble. Damn it. Why did his body have to be so sensitive? He wanted to smack Jason to make him stop, but that would probably make Jason whine, or the sound would be too noticeable now that only one showerhead was on.

The loud swish of the curtains being pulled back from the stall next to them made Phil jump, but it only seemed to spurn Jason on more, sucking on Phil’s inner thigh to leave a mark. Did he have an exhibitionist kink? It would explain why Jason was acting so uncharacteristically dominant and wanting. Not that it was a bad thing. Phil had to admit, he had a pretty kinky side himself, and he was really enjoying the way he was acting right now. But still, he’d prefer not to be caught in the act by anyone on the flight team.

“See you later Choi! Don’t stay too long. Ice will be better for your leg than the hot water is,” Rodriguez said, drying himself off as he started to leave the showers.

“Sure! I’m just gonna try and work out this… stiffness,” Phil quipped. A little obvious, but he couldn’t help himself. Jason giggled at Phil’s choice of words. Hopefully, it wasn’t too loud to be noticeable.

“See ya!” Rodriguez called out, the sound of the shower door slamming shut behind him.

Jason grabbed Phil’s stiff cock, giving it a light stroke and pressing it against his cheek as he grinned up at Phil, “Well, that was close.”

“Ughhh, you little fucking horndog. What if he had seen us?” Phil scolded. Although, he did nothing to stop Jason’s ministrations.

Jason gave Phil’s dick a quick lick over the head, “Would you have wanted me to stop?” he grinned up at Phil, his attitude completely overtaken by lust. Phil felt his cheeks burning at the question.

He ran his hand through Jason’s hair, slicking it back, “Just… get on with it.”

“Hehe, yes sir.”

Jason wrapped his lips around the tip of Phil’s dick, sucking with a teasing pressure and running his tongue across his slit. Phil placed his hands on Jason’s head, guiding him down as he took more and more of him into his mouth. Jason stroked the base of Phil’s dick lightly as he sucked him off, using his free hand to reach around and tease Phil’s entrance. Phil’s breathing got heavier with each action, the stimulation slowly overtaking him and robbing him of all his good sense.

“Haaaahhh, baby. You’re so good,” Phil moaned. Now that they were alone in the showers, he was a lot more vocal. Hell, he wasn’t even trying to hide it anymore. Not with the way Jason was touching him.

Jason plunged his finger deep into Phil’s tight hole, making him gasp out in pleasure. He tensed up slightly at the intrusion, instinctively pulling Jason’s head further down on his cock and making him gag. Jason pulled off with a plop, panting as he spoke.

“Did you like that baby?”

“More,” was all Phil could manage to say. The anticipation was sexy, but it was driving him crazy. He needed to be fucked in the next couple minute or he was going to lose it. At the very least he needed to keep the pleasure coming.

Jason kissed the tip of Phil’s cock, thrusting his finger in and out of Phil’s hole, “Mmm, you’re so sexy when you get desperate like this baby.”

Phil rocked his hips back, trying to push Jason’s finger deeper inside, letting him know just how desperate and needy he was. Jason squeezed Phil’s cock, slapping it against his tongue as he started to leak precum. God, the way Jason sucked him off was so obscene, it made him want to cum all over his face right then just so he could see his cute face painted white.

“Ahhh, you taste so good baby. I love sucking your big dick,” Jason praised. He grabbed Phil’s dick and sucked all the way down to the base, deepthroating him. He grabbed Phil’s waist with one hand and continued to push into him with his finger while he swallowed him down.

“Ohhhh! Holy Shit!” Phil groaned loudly, hunching over in pleasure and holding Jason’s head in place as he felt pressure build up in his groin. Jason sucked hard, rubbing his tongue all along the bottom of Phil’s shaft. The pressure became too intense for him, being pleasured in too many areas at once, “Babe, I’m gonna… I’m gonna! AghhhhhhHHH!!!”

Phil cried as he shot a load of cum straight down Jason’s throat. He trembled, riding out the waves of his orgasm, desperately trying not to fall over by placing his hands on Jason’s shoulders. Jason stayed there for a moment, his mouth wrapped around his cock while he made sure Phil was finished.

Jason pulled off his dick, coughing slightly, “Wow, you were really pent up, weren’t you baby?”

“I guess,” Phil panted, “Come on. We should probably.”

But before Phil could make a move, Jason grabbed him by the waist and spun him around, pushing him toward the wall. Phil braced himself against the wall with his hands, his ass sticking straight out in Jason’s face.

“Babe, come on, we have to get out of here before AHhhAAA!” Phil let a surprised yelp of a moan as Jason dove forward and started tonguing Phil’s hole.

“We’re not done yet,” Jason moaned, lapping at Phil’s entrance greedily. Phil moaned and shook from overstimulation, his body still sensitive from the orgasm he only just had a moment ago. He fell forward, his face pressed against the shower wall, a string of noises and groans leaving his mouth as he fell into the ecstasy of what his lover was doing to him.

Jason started to stretch him open, using two fingers to stretch him open as he continued to lick and spit on Phil’s hole for added lubrication. Jason was acting so primal, like a beast that only wanted Phil for sex. It was so fucking hot.

“Ahhhh. Ohhh my god baby,” Phil moaned.

After a couple minutes of stretching and licking, Jason stood up behind Phil, placing his large dick at his entrance.

“You better have stretched me enough for that monster,” Phil warned, coming down from the pleasure just enough to regain some of his thoughts.

“Let’s find out,” Jason whispered, nibbling on his ear.

He pushed forward, Phil’s hole stretching open around him. Phil bit his lip, desperately trying to keep quiet so as not to give Jason the satisfaction of making him cry out. Easier said than done really. Jason was huge, and he didn’t stop moving forward. He just kept slowly and slowly inching forward, not giving him a chance to adjust until he was fully seated inside him. After what seemed like 5 minutes, but was only actually like 30 seconds, Jason was all the way inside him. They stood there like that for a minute, Jason resting his head on Phil’s shoulders and wrapping his arms around his chest. Phil breathed heavily, trying to get used to the large size as quickly as he could. Feeling Jason’s warm body wrapped around him so tenderly actually helped him relax and loosen up a little.

Jason waited patiently as he nuzzled into Phil’s neck, breathing in his scent. He felt so good deep inside his lover. Then, he pulled away so he could see the expression on Phil’s face. Jason was mesmerized. The way water slid down his back, the red marks he had left on his neck, and the deep red blush on his cheeks while he tried to get used to the dick inside him only made him more excited. He loved seeing Phil like this. It was one of the many things he loved about him.

Jason grabbed Phil’s hands and pulled them up higher, holding his own hands over them, “Are you ready?” he spoke, his lips pressed right against Phil’s ear, nibbling on his lobe after he asked.

“Fuck me,” Phil ordered.

Jason obliged, pulling back slowly and delivering one strong thrust forward.

“Ahhh!”

“Like that?”

“More,” Phil whined, turning his head down away from Jason.

“Ahh, you’re so hot baby,” Jason praised. He reached up and grabbed Phil’s face, pulling it back up so he could see his expression, “Let me see you.”

“Ahhh! Fuck! Just… Ahhh!... let me…. Ughaaa!.... be!” Phil complained between moans.

“I can’t do that. You’re too, ughhh, sexy. I want to see, uhhhh, all of you!” Jason grunted.

He continued to thrust forward into Phil’s tight hole, gaining speed with each thrust. Eventually, the showers were filled with the sound of slapping skin and heavy moans. Phil braced himself, the momentum of Jason’s thrusts causing his newly erect cock to rub against the slick shower wall. It was a delicious friction, and it was all he could do not to scream out in pleasure. He had turned into a whimpering, moaning mess as he got pounded by Jason and his huge dick.

Jason reached down and gripped his waist, enthralled by the way his cock slid in and out of Phil so easily. It felt so good, and Phil’s ass made a nice little jiggle with every thrust. And he only looked sexier all wet from the shower, his skin glistening with water. Jason couldn’t help himself. Seeing him like this, he was just so tempted. Before he knew it, he couldn’t stop himself from… SLAP!

Without even thinking about it, Jason had slapped Phil’s ass, making him groan in delight. Shit, did Phil like that? Jason spanked him once more, pulling the same loud obscene moan out of him. The sound rocked Jason to his core, and he realized he couldn’t hold anything back anymore. He needed to hear that sound come out of him again and again.

Jason reached down and grabbed under Phil’s knees, lifting him up in the air against the wall. Phil gasped in surprise, throwing one arm back over Jason’s head to keep his balance. Jason thrusted up into him, literally fucking him up the wall.

“Ahhh.. Oh my god…. Fuck…. Baby!” Phil moaned.

“Ughhh! Baby, you feel so good!” Jason turned his head into Phil’s armpit, breathing in his scent, “Mmmm, fuck. I love the way you smell.”

“UghhAAA!” Fuck! Did he just get bigger inside him? “Ughh, you… ahhh… pervert!”

“You love it,” Jason teased, dragging his tongue across Phil’s armpit, knowing full well it was one of his most sensitive spots. Phil cried out in ecstasy as Jason continued to lick at his underarm, up and down in time with his thrusts. Jason knew his body like the back of his hand, and knew just how to apply pressure to every spot to push him towards the edge. Jason could be kinda ditzy, but he was a damn good pilot, and an even more attentive lover. A deadly combination really, because here was Phil, being railed against the wall like there was no tomorrow. And he couldn’t even be mad about it.

Phil couldn’t deny it. He did love it. Jason was providing him with some of the most intense pleasure he had ever had. He was teasing all his sensitive spots, and he was handling Phil like a ragdoll, bouncing him up and down on his big cock like it was nothing.

Jason stopped licking and lifted his head back up to Phil’s ear, “You know what I think? Ughh… I think you, ahhhh, you wanted to be seen.”

“Ahhh, No I… Ughhh…” Phil started to protest.

“Don’t deny it. Mmm. You like the idea of being… Ahhh… caught. Being humiliated while everyone… fuck…. watches you take my dick.”

“No… ahhh,” No. That wasn’t true. Couldn’t be. And yet, he felt himself get more excited just at the thought. And he had a rather vocal reaction to be spanked a few minutes ago. Yeah, Phil could be kinky, but was he kinky like that?

“Really?” Jason asked, reaching back with one hand to quickly pull the shower curtain open before putting his hand back under Phil’s thigh to hold him up. He pulled him away from the wall, turning around so they were facing the shower room that was now in full view.

“B..babe!” Phil whined, caught off guard by the surprising turn of events. He didn’t think Jason would dangle the idea of being exposed so plainly like this.

Now if anyone walked in, the first thing they would see would be Phil being impaled on Jason’s big cock, his legs spread open and hard cock bouncing up and down. He was so exposed, and he had to admit, it excited him. He knew no one was going to come in for at least another hour, but the idea that anyone could just casually stroll in and see them, it was exhilarating. It made his heart beat faster, the anticipation of being caught added on to the already euphoric sensation of being fucked. Phil used his free hand to stroke his own cock. This was heaven. He was so full, Jason’s cock stretching his hole wide open. licking his underarm and kissing the tiny little moles on his side. Fuck it. This was the best sex they ever had.

“Baby! You’re so fucking hot. Ughhh! I want to fill you up!” Jason yelled.

“Do it! Cum in me! Cum baby!”

“Yeah? Want it? Want it baby?!” Jason’s breath was getting heavier, getting tired from holding Phil up the whole time, and because he was getting very close to his release. His words come out in a desperate rush, his climax just around the corner, “Gonna fill you! Gonna cum! Cum! CuuuuuaaahhhhHHH! AHHHH! FUCK YES!” Jason screamed as his orgasm tore through him, shooting spurts of hot cum deep inside Phil’s hole.

“OHHhhh!” Phil groaned in response, feeling Jason shoot strings of cum inside him. It was enough to push him to the edge as well, shooting all over his own stomach and chest as he reached his own release, “Fucking! Ahhh! Shit!!….”

Jason dropped down to his knees, his legs weak from such a powerful orgasm. He settled into a seating position, Phil staying on his lap, waiting to catch his breath before he got up.

“Did you feel good baby? Sorry if I was a little rough.” Jason asked, seeming to have reverted back to his usually overly affectionate state.

Phil turned his head down at him, leaning down and kissing him deeply, “That was amazing baby. I feel so… damn, I can’t even think of the words.”

Jason hugged him tight and nuzzled his side, “Good. I’m glad I could help you relax.”

“Hehe, thanks babe. Now let me off. We need to get cleaned and leave before the next squad comes in,” Jason let go of Phil so that he could stand. He groaned, pulling himself off Jason’s still somewhat stiff cock. As he tried to get up, he realized his legs were numb from the way Jason had been holding him, causing him to fall forward on his hands and knees.

“Damn it! My legs are asleep.”

Jason’s eyes went wide at the sight in front of him. Seeing Phil bent over, his hole spread open and leaking cum, it was enough to get him turned on all over again. Phil looked over his shoulder, seeing Jason’s flustered face and growing erection.

“Babe. No.”

“But!...”

“No!”

Jason pouted in response, looking like a wounded puppy dog. Damn it. Why did he have to be so damn cute? He was just a big muscular horny bastard. If it wasn’t for his kind and innocent demeanor, Phil would totally turn him down. Well, turn him down more often.

“Fine,” Phil sigjed, “Help me get cleaned up first, and then we’ll go back to our room.”

Jason pulled Phil in to sit on his lap, “Aww babe. Don’t you want to go again right here?”

“You are such a horndog. Do you have an exhibitionist kink?” Jason blushed, giving Phil the answer he needed. He rolled his eyes, “Well, maybe I could be talked into it.”

Jason immediately perked up, giving Phil a swift kiss on the lips, “I love you.”

Phil blushed and looked away, “Whatever.”

“Babe! Say it back!” Jason said cheerily, kissing Phil all over his face.

“Forget it! Let’s just go home!” Phil yelled, trying to dodge Jason’s kisses to no avail.

“No fair!” Jason whined, giving him the puppy eyes.

“Ugh, why are you so difficult?! Fine, I love you! Happy?” Phil said somewhat irritated, but also very pleased.

“Yes! Now, let’s do it again!”

“Ugh!”

They bantered like that for several minutes before finally settling on what to do. Despite all the troubles that weighed on Phil’s mind, he found an indescribable comfort in Jason. His optimism, his joy, his kind caring concern; they were qualities that seemed to wash away all of Phil’s worries. With him, he felt like he could just relax and be himself, even if being himself meant he sometimes had to scold or reprimand him. But he loved him. Deeply. Truly. And Phil thought, that maybe he could benefit from having a little more optimism himself. He wouldn’t worry about Adam for now. He would have faith that he would come back soon, because Jason had faith in him. And that was all Phil really needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was enjoyable for all. I may still be a new mediocre writer, but I put my heart into this chapter. More will come later, but for now I hope you all had a wonderful time reading.


End file.
